The present invention relates to landscape retaining wall systems, and more particularly, to retaining wall systems employing interconnected landscape timbers and the like.
A popular structure for use in landscaped areas is a retaining wall or border made of pressure treated lumber and the like. However, connecting two adjacent timbers has been problematic, especially for angular configurations such as borders that encircle a planting.
One attempt at solving this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,708, which shows a modular framing system for use with landscape timber. The framing system includes a central spike having a plurality of slots, and at least two brackets that pivotally engage the slots. The brackets each are shaped to attach to landscape timbers, such as 2".times.6" lumber. A disadvantage with that system is that it requires a specific angular formation to be preselected before assembling the components of the framing system. Accordingly, much time and effort is required to assemble that system.
Accordingly, there is a need for a landscape timber connecting system which is of simple construction, adjustable, relatively inexpensive, aesthetically pleasing and easy to assemble.